


From Black Dusk to Blue Dawn

by AzazelLockhart



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Bottom Harry, Crossover Pairings, M/M, Multi, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 07:45:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/877347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzazelLockhart/pseuds/AzazelLockhart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter disappeared two nights before the second task of the Triwizard Tournament. Four years pass and people think of him dead. The body of a merman is found on the La push beach shore-line by a certain russet wolf and is brought back to the Cullen estate. It turns out that the boy who lived wasn't dead at all, he was more alive than ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hogwarts, The Black Lake

Four years ago

'Come to the lake Harry'

It was calm and unmoving, just black but yet so interesting. Harry was at the edge of the pier. His feet dangled off the side, not daring to touch. He bent forward slightly on the edge of the water to peer into its depths. He saw nothing just blackness. As he remained still, layers of water somehow became clear, the moon-light hit the first layer, causing weeds and small fish to come into view. Harry sighed as he remember why he was there. A woman's voice in his head told him to come to the lake tonight. At first he was scared and thought he'd gone mad. The voice was soft and velvety like milk chocolate, and it freaked him out. It started to interfere with his life, well the time he had to figure out what the second task was. The voice appeared right after he was done with the first task. At first he thought it was the egg that was speaking to him. He told Ron and the ginger knocked him over the head. Tonight he just finally gave in. He could understand the egg just fine but he didn't understand what it meant. Harry wondered why everyone scrambled to cover their ears as he opened the egg in the common room. The words sounded crystal clear to him, like music to his ears.

Harry looked up into the night sky and it was beautiful, myriad stars dotted the inky canopy. A full moon hovered in the twilight firmament, bestowing a glimmering of light upon the lake. It was a cool, windy night; the swaying of trees and rustling of leaves could be heard but not seen, as the encompassing darkness had blotted out all but the faintest light.

'Come in the lake'

He shook his head viciously and bit his lip compensating, did he really want to risk that? He couldn't really swim that good plus the water was probably freezing. He dipped his toes in and then sprang away in shock. That water was beyond freezing it was bone chilling.

'Harry come in or you'll never know'

Harry became confused. What exactly would he be finding out. His mind was playing dirty tricks on him. No way he was going to risk his life swimming in dangerous water. Nope no way in Hell.

'You'll never find out'

Fuck this, Harry stood up and stripped off his clothes leaving only his underwear. His arms instantly wrapped around himself, he counted to 3 in his head, took a deep breath and plunged into the icy depths.

Like tiny daggers the water stabbed his body. He screamed in pain and bubbles flew from his mouth. He could see nothing but darkness, but somehow he still wanted to swim deeper into the abyss. His arms and legs had a mind of its own. He swam deeper and deeper, feeling weeds brush his skin. He felt fish flicker past him, the silence chilled him even more. All of a sudden his lungs started to burn, he needed air. He needed it survive, it was vital and he hasn't taken a breath of it since he entered these waters. He guessed he was too far deep to reach the surface in time. Goddamnit where was his wand. Shit it was up on the pier, who would forget their wand in a crazy situation like this? Harry started to panic, he started swimming and kicking up like a mad man. He wasn't gonna die like this, oh no sir.

'Breathe'

Harry kicked faster than before. What the hell did she mean by 'breathe', was she crazy?Harry muscles were slowly seizing but he kept fighting. He was getting dizzy his head was spinning, water was flooding into his mouth as well.

'Harry breathe, you'll be ok. Trust me'

Praying to god he wouldn't die he took a deep breath of water. The gulp of icy lake water felt like the breath of life. His head had stopped spinning; he took another great gulp of water and felt it pass smoothly through his lungs sending oxygen back to his brain. "Bloody hell!"He said in amazement."I'm not dead, how is this possible?"

He was breathing water, and it felt good, as in he should have done this since birth. His eyes weren't irritated anymore, he didn't need to blink as much, in fact his eyes were clearer in a way. He could see, the lake wasn't black at all. It was just dark and leafy. Thick forests of black and green sea-weed littered the floor. Mostly silver and black fish swam around quickly and flat, ragged stones sat unmoving.

'Follow the song Harry'

'Come seek us where our voices sound,  
We cannot sing above the ground,  
And while you're searching ponder this;

The water didn't feel icy anymore either , it felt pleasantly cool and very light. He dove down, swimming through the opaque water. He swam more towards what seemed to be the middle and stopped, resting on a carved rock.

'We've taken what you'll sorely miss,  
An hour-long you'll have to look,  
And to recover what we took,  
But past an hour, the prospect's black,  
Too late it's gone, it won't come back.'

Harry started to see some sort of clearing so he swam up to it. He saw faces, some sort of people.

There were merpeople formally known as mermaids. But these creatures were nothing like the muggle legends. They had grayish skin and long, wild, dark green hair. Their eyes were yellow, and their teeth were broken. They wore thick ropes of pebbles around their necks. They had powerful silver fish tails and were clutching spears in their hands. That was the clue for the second task! There were mermaids in the lake! Well isn't that spectacular!

Harry fearfully swam out so they could see him. Surprising him to the fullest they all bowed respectfully. "Hale King Apollo." They chanted, holding their chest's and spears up high.

Harry looked taken back. Why were they honoring him? His name was Harry and not Apollo. He was no king, that he knew of for sure. He was really confused, first breathing underwater now this. What was next?

Merpeople were emerging on all sides now, watching him eagerly. He looked to his left and saw one swimming towards him. She did not look like everyone else. She was stunningly beautiful. She had long flowing blonde hair which was embedded with a tiara made of rubies and topazes. Her chest was bare and full as her lips were pink and full. Her tail was a light bright blue, her smile was bigger then her face. The choker around her neck was glowing very brightly as if the light was her emotions. Her eyes were a deep-sea blue, the kind that could probably see into your soul.

She stopped in front of him and Harry's voice just seemed to cut off. She spoke. "Cousin, it is so good to meet you." Her voice was the same from in his head, soft and velvety like milk chocolate. Whoa-whoa-whoa cousin?

He was starstruck but his mind still exploded. "You were in my head! How am I your cousin? How am I even living right now and who are you?" There was so many questions flooding his brain he had to get them out.

She smiled even bigger. "All your questions will be answered but for now follow me."

She zipped away and Harry followed. She was incredibly fast with her tail she was swimming with such ease it made Harry jealous, he tried to keep up with his two legs. He had to push hard. She stopped and Harry came up next to her after a few seconds passed. His jaw dropped at the sight. A whole crowd of merpeople was floating in front of houses that lined what looked like a mer-version of a village square. They chanted the same tune, some even clapping. 

The girl turned to Harry. "I'm Athena, Harry I brought you here to show you that these are your people. She gestured to the crowd. "You are one of us, you always have been. I'm sorry I didn't call you sooner, you were too young but now you are of age."

"What are you talking about, How are we related? I'm nothing like you, I mean just look at me! What do you mean by I am of age?"

"Our King died of old age two years ago, but you were too young to rule." Before Harry could say anything Athena stroked his cheek and kissed his forehead gently. She pulled away and heat spreaded through out his body. After that he felt weird and then he felt numb. He really didn't FEEL any different. He looked at her. "What just happened?"

She waved a hand in front of him and a mirror appeared. "You are now in your true form."

He stared back at himself, though the face in the mirror was more stunning and prettier than anyone he ever seen, framed in a halo of long thick silky black hair that bore no resemblance to his close short hair. The crown was golden and embedded with large emeralds, it sat perfectly in the middle of his head. His eyes were an electrifying green. So clear he no longer needed his glasses. His lips were red and full. His chest was more muscular, the choker around his neck was made out of emeralds which were glowing. He'd gained several pounds of muscle on his arms, and on his stomach creating abs.

However, when he discovered the real change his world began to spin. Down his hips his scales began, small blue and green iridescent plates that reflected the simmering light of the lake. His legs were merged into one single body at his knees, and continued well beyond where his feet should have been. At the tapered end, two fins flared out, horizontal like a dolphin. He was a freaking merman, he couldn't believe it.

"Oh Merlin." He squeaked rather girlishly.

That couldn't be him. This was some monstrous nightmare, and if he concentrated hard enough he could break it. Yet the only thing concentration brought was a headache. The creäture in the mirror looked vaguely like him, it couldn't be him. He was a human, all this was impossible.

Athena smiled brightly. "Apollo you are a merman."

Harry wanted to cry. "But how is this possible for me? My mother is Lily Evans and my father is James Potter they are both human. How am I related to you? Why is this happening to me?"

"Your great-great great-grandfather was merman. We are not really cousins I just called you that because we both look beautiful. We are not related in any way. Sadly when I was seven my father was killed by a great white shark when he was out in the Atlantic. My mother died shortly after my birth because she couldn't handle it. I'm sixteen now and feel like the weight of the ocean is crashing down on me."

"Oh I'm so sorry to hear that, but if my great-great-great-grandfather was a merman that meant his son should have been one not me."

Athena shook her head. "Amazingly it skipped generations. Your great-great-great-grandfather was the greatest ruler of the merpeople. He created peace with everyone and everything, but when he died the peace started to slowly dissolve. I have been the leader of our people since then and everything has gone crazy, you were next to take the throne when he died but two years ago you were only 12 and that was too young so I was forced to take it. But now that you are here you can take your rightful place as King."

Harry looked around at all the merpeople. All this information was nerve-racking. He wasn't fit for a King. Everyone started chanting again. A merman with a long green bread and a choker of shark fangs swam up to him holding a golden trident that matched his crown. He bowed and held it out to him. "Welcome home King Apollo, welcome home."

Harry looked at Athena, she gave him a reassuring nod and he took the trident. With his touch it beamed bright lighting up the black lake. It felt good in his hand, the people cheered and he held it up high. "Why are they calling me Apollo when my name is Harry?"

"Now that you are a merman you can play and sing the most heavenly music above and below water, you have healing powers, you could manipulate the sun and moon. You could control the waves of the sea and your beauty is breath-taking. Just like the muggle Greek God Apollo."

"Um well that's just wow, how do you know I can do all that?"

Athena scoffed. "Apollo you inherited the mermaid gene from King Theodore, of course you can do all those things. You could even speak above water, that is the one gift everyone wishes to have."

Harry remembered he had a life above the water as well. What about Hogwarts? What about Sirius and his friends? Could he ever go back? "Could I ever go back?"

"No." She said mournfully. "Once in your true form your legs never come back. Only your great-great-great grandfather could transform his tail into legs. He did that and mated with a human therefore creating your grandfather. We could go on dry land fully, tail and all for only about two minutes each day. After that we must from the neck down under water."

Harry was furious. "So to everyone else I just disappeared off the face of the earth! Everyone will think I'm dead! What good is going on land if I have no legs! I'm stuck like this forever!"

She casted her blue eyes down. "I'm sorry but that is the truth."

He was just leaving everything behind, this was so unfair. But he had to live with it from now on. "Am I only going to rule the Lake?"

"No this is just Hogwarts, there are more merpeople all around the world. We could leave if we please and go to the Pacific ocean, that is where your great grandfather's house lies. We get to go live there."

"This a lot of responsibility." Harry said astonished. "I'm only Fourteen, I don't think I can do all this."

Athena grasped Harry's open hand and smiled hopefully. "My King you were born to rule, and remember I'll be right by your side."

Washington, La Push Beach, Current Time

Jacob sunk to his knees, praising the unbelievable sight before him, unconscious on the shore line was a creäture he had heard being described but never seen. A muscled chest barely rose and fell. It's long black hair was bloody and sprawled out on the sand. It's pale skin was full of bleeding cuts, and the choker that was around its neck was glowing dimly. There was something long and silver lodged in it's abdomen, it looked really deep and painful. A sun glimmered green-blue tail twitched as blood leaked out of deep lacerations and gashes. What could have done something like this to such a stunning and rare creäture? Jacob wondered caressing its face. He brushed its lips, which felt like silk and cream. It's ivory pale skin was so soft Jake thought it would break under the slightest touch.

He cradled the body to his own and lifted it up carefully. It let out a whimpering type sound and Jacob's mind went into panic mode. He had to get it some help and he knew if he brought it to the hospital, the rare creäture would be owned by the government.

He ran to the vampire estate as fast as he could. He could smell the heavy scent of blood getting stronger. He could feel it seeping through his shirt. He hoped he'd make it in time. If he didn't he would have to live with the heart crushing guilt, the death of a mermaid wasn't something that happened often.  
...

Jacob watched as the submerged body floated limply. It's chest was rising and falling much higher indicating that it was breathing much deeper now. It's muscles twitched every now and then. Jake place a hand on the glass tank, taking a good look at its marvelous scaly tail. The cuts and gashes were healing at an accelerated rate it was unbelievable. A sword fish snout was pulled from its abdomen. Carlisle said it should have went right through him. When Jacob looked back up at its face, he saw electrifying green eyes staring up at him.

Harry's eyes locked with warm dark brown ones that held concern and admiration. This huge tanned person smiled down at him and Harry looked back in confusion. The man's lips were moving and suddenly another person came over. This other man had amber eyes and was really pale, paler than himself. He smiled down at him too. Harry started to look around. Where the hell was he? Was he safe? Oh god he had to get back to Athena! He had to see if she was alive, the damage done to her was just as brutal, but she didn't have healing powers. He had to go save her!

He remembered seeing Athena and himself fighting back to back using all their will power to keep the enemy's off. The other merpople charged with them and the opposing force clashed against them. There was finally a war between the merpeople and deadly animals of the sea. The fight was lethal and rough, they hardly pulled through. He hoped someone led their people to victory. Oh god where was his trident, or his crown? He needed to go! He slowly raised a hand and rested it were the man's hand was. He looked at them both with pleading eyes, he hope they got the message.

Unfortunately they didn't, Harry shook his head knowing he was going to have to speak to them in order to get them to understand. If he spoke in the water they wouldn't be able to understand him, his language underwater was mermish. He had to get the tank open. He moved both hands to the top of the tank and started pushing.

The blonde male started unlocking things and then Harry's pale fingers popped the lid off. Harry hovered upright slightly, keeping his neck and tail underwater.

Jake and Carlisle watched as the merman's head broke the surface. "Thank you for helping me, you are very kind for muggles." Jake shivered and practically melted where he stood. The voice was thickly British, it sounded so musical and sweet.

Carlisle looked intrigued and decided to ask questions. So many of them ran through his ancient mind. So he started out simple. "Do you have a name?" The merman smiled and nodded. "I go by King Apollo from my people but my human name is Harry."

So this rare and beautiful creäture was a King? Then that meant there was more of its kind, this was truly fascinating. Carlisle was just about to ask more questions until Rosalie's lovely voice rang through the house. "I smell mutt, what wolf is in here?" Carlisle just remembered that everyone was just out hunting. Too bad they came back so soon.

"Hey Carlisle I was wonder-" Edward's sentence was cut short as he walked through the medical room door and saw the most beautiful creäture he ever laid eyes on.


	2. Everlasting

The Cullen Estate

His stomach had butterflies, as he stared at the beautiful fairy-tale of a creäture. It felt like his cold, dead heart wanted to leap out his throat. He tried to speak but nothing came from his lips. It was gorgeous..., absolutely beautiful. Long silky black hair, a toned muscular body, angular chiseled face with full red lips. A tail that was a shimmering cerulean mixed with electrifying emerald that matched its eyes, which blinked curiously at him. He tried peeking into it's thoughts but it was blank, as if a black mist ghosted over it's mind, shielding it or protecting it. Edward was clutching his stomach as if he was going to vomit, if he had a pulse he knew it would be racing. It was like he was human again, and he didn't like it. He didn't want to lurch forward and attack the rare creäture, he wanted to hold it and kiss it salaciously and he didn't like that. He wasn't suppose to be feeling these feelings for anyone else but Bella. His true love, his singer, the person that was supposed to make him feel human again.

"Carlisle I'm serious what flee bitten mongrel is in this house, they smell awful." Rosalie complained as she and Emmett strolled through the door and froze mid step. Followed by Jasper and Alice, and finally Esmé. Everyone was speechless, eyes popping out their heads, as if they've just seen a ghost, but this was way better than a ghost for sure. Jasper's facial expression trifle shock, and Alice had an excited smile on her lips, as if she knew this was going to happen, but on the inside she was screaming of pure joy and surprise. Emmett looked quite giddy, like a child on Christmas day, his grin was face splitting. Rosalie actually looked amazed at something, it was weird to see anything other than a scowl on her perfect face. Esmé however just stared in awe.

"It's a mermaid!" Alice shrieked breaking the silence. She honestly didn't see this coming. Who could have seen this coming?

"I'm a merman, not a mermaid." It said smiling, flashing it's sharp perfect pearly white teeth. Then Alice just squealed some more, loving it's accent. It's voice was so musical and gentle, almost hypnotic, Edward never knew a voice could sound so perfect.

'God he was gorgeous'

"This is Harry, formally known as King Apollo." Carlisle explained, waving a gesturing hand towards the tank. Then Carlisle pointed to the awkward looking wolf to his left."Jacob found him on the shore-line of La Push beach badly hurt and brought him here."

Harry looked at Jacob and the wolf's breath seized for a moment. "I owe you my life, Jacob. Thank you." Jake noticeably shuddered and a blush crept up on his russet cheeks. "You d-don't owe me anything."

"Oh that's nonsense, you brought me here, if I would have went any longer without water I would have died." Harry turned his head to Carlisle."As for you sir, thank you for taking that thing out of me."Everyone's eyes drifted to the long silver knife like object resting in a black pan next to Harry's tank."That thing was terribly uncomfortable. Nonetheless, I will find a way to thank you both, for such kindness towards me."

"Please that will not be necessary and call me Carlisle", the blonde doctor said smiling politely. "It was an honor just knowing your kind existed."

Harry knew he was wasting time, talking to muggles was the last thing he wanted to be doing. Athena could be inhaling her own bloody water or dragging herself upon land and laying there to die. But of course he wouldn't know because he was here in a tank surrounded by beautiful looking people with absurd golden eyes. He needed to tell them NOW! He couldn't just sit here and tell his whole back story. It wasn't just Athena he needed to help, it was his people in general. He didn't know if they won the war, he didn't know how many of them survived. He didn't know if his city was in ruins. He was a king for Merlin's sake, his people was most important aspect.

Harry paled, just thinking about seeing the ocean floor littered with the bodies of his citizens. It was a horrid topic to think about and he hoped it wouldn't be like that at all. He nodded and pursed his red lips."I need to get back." He knew that sounded incredibly rude and unexpected but that's the way it had to be. He was probably giving them whiplash with his sudden mood change, one moment he was happy and smiling ready to greet them then the next he was all business.

Jacob whimpered as he felt a strong pang of sadness echo in his chest, at the fact that Harry wanted to leave so soon. Edward took a step closer to the tank, without even meaning to. "Why do you have to go?"

Harry up looked at the beautiful bronze haired male who looked unexplainably sad and frowned. He really couldn't explain everything here one shot. Every minute they spent talking, more people could be dying. "I can't really explain it now, but please I need to get back."

...

Harry had his eyes closed and was breathing steadily and evenly but inside his heart hammered against his chest uncontrollably. His body rocked against the tank every time the van hit a bump, although his face remained still as he knew he was under the intense stare of the bronze haired male and Jacob. It didn't really bother him, he was kind of use to it. With him being the boy who lived and all, people gawking at him wasn't new it was actually very familiar.

'Bump Bump' was the constant speeding pattern that Harry heard ringing in his ears and rumbling in his chest. He tried doing that breathing exercise Hermione told him to do before the first task. She told him to think positive thoughts and breathe in and out through his nose. The breathing trick worked back then but it sure as hell wasn't working now. In fact the trick was driving his heart to go faster and it was making him light-headed. He was panicking which wasn't good because panicking led to hyperventilating and hyperventilating led to passing out for maybe about an hour or more, which he couldn't do at this current time. Panic attacks were not Harry's friend, they scared him shitless and they scared the hell out of other people too. The last time he had one was right after his name was picked out of the goblet of fire and he was declared a Triwizard Tournament Contestant.

God damn it what if he didn't make it in time, What if his city WAS in ruins, what if his people lost the war and he was heading straight into enemy planes. What if Athena was dead, his loving and strong second in command, his help through out these four years could be gone. Then the weight of everything will come crashing down on his shoulders as they did to Athena when she was in command. He would be responsible for letting that happen. It was his job to keep everyone safe, it was his job to lead his people to victory, not to get injured and be saved by muggles. He was a horrible king, everything was his fault. Harry's eyes snapped open in frustration, he lost his composed face giving up on keeping his cool. He suddenly felt like the walls of his tank was closing in, he wanted the lid to be off. Having it on seemed like he was going to be sold in the black market. He looked at both men and then pointed to the lid, in a flash the bronze haired male was unlatching and unlocking the hooks. Then in a another flash he boy was back in the same spot he was sitting in, his golden eyes boring into Harry once again.

Edward still couldn't believe this was real, this was so magnificently impossible, but yet still possible. He watched every muscle in Harry's beautiful face remained still, and listened to his amazingly fast heart beat. Edward wondered what was running through the merman's mind. It was even more crazy that he was being allowed on wolf territory. Sam thought Jacob was bonkers and immediately denied the plead for the Cullen's to come across the border. Of course no one would believe a sixteen year boy claiming to have saved a merman from death, not even God would believe that nonsense. Then Sam saw Harry and the alpha's mind blew up with questions. He then granted the plea, and accepted only Carlisle and Edward to cross the border. Carlisle managed to get a van from god knows where and now here they where driving to La push beach. Edward was pretty sure Sam went and told the rest of the pack about Harry, in fact they were probably waiting there to confirm if Sam's information was true.

He was just watching and observing as much of Harry as he could along with Jacob who was on the opposite side of the tank. Then suddenly the merman's eyes snapped opened, the next thing Edward knew, Harry was pointing up to the lid. It was like he wanted to obey every order Harry gave, so in less than a second he unlatched the lid and then sat right back down in his spot. Those emerald eyes blinked at him, wondering how he did that so fast.

The lid fell to the van floor with a thud and Harry put his head over the water, narrowing his eyes towards Edward and Edward just strongly stared back, trying hard not to fall under the intense gaze. "What is your name?"

Edward opened his mouth to speak but nothing came from his mouth. It was like a cat caught his tongue, he thought if he would speak he would stutter over his words like an idiot. He cleared his throat and tried again. "Edward Cullen", he said, voice no higher than a whisper.

Harry cutely cocked his head to the side and studied him, literally trying to pick Edward apart with his mysterious eyes. "What are you?"

"I'm a vampire."

Harry drew his perfectly arched eyebrows together. He should have known, after all it was pretty obvious, but golden eyes weren't familiar. Harry tried to remember what Snape told him in his third year. 'If vampires have red eyes they feed on humans, if they have golden eyes they feed on animals'. Ha they were population friendly vampires, they were vegetarians. "Are you and your family vegetarians?"

"Yes."

Harry frowned and looked at Jacob, who blushed once again. Surely Jacob wasn't a vampire too. He had russet skin and sensual deep brown eyes. Jacob was huge, towering six feet and seven inches. He had short-cropped hair and thick rounded muscles. Jacob was beautiful as well but he wasn't a walk corpse. "What about you Jacob, what are you?"

Jacob was even worse, he was actually stuttering over his words. Edward could hear the wolf's heart skip a beat. "I- I'm a sh-shapeshifter, a descend f-from ancient spirit w-warriors of the Quileute tribe, I'm a wolf."

Harry smirked, his mind drifting to Remus. "A wolf you say? Your not a werewolf? You just transform into a giant wolf anytime you please? Jake nodded and Harry smiled."I knew a werewolf, he transformed every full moon like in fairy-tales. He almost killed me and my best friends, but when he was in his human form he was the most sane person I ever knew."

Harry looked at Edward and scrunched up his nose, Edward thought he looked absolutely adorable.."You remind me of someone." Edward looked like Cedric Diggory, the two could be brothers or maybe even twins."His name is Cedric Diggory, you two could be twins."

Edward raised an eyebrow and chuckled, somehow feeling a little more confident. "Is that so?, I think one day I would like to meet this Cedric fellow."

Harry's ears perked up at the sound of waves getting closer and closer. Then suddenly the van was slammed on breaks, and the back of the van skidded to a halt. Harry's tank was about to go airborne but Jacob and Edward were on either side holding it down. The van back doors were thrown open revealing Carlisle, whose hair was wind tousled and crazy. "Sorry about that harsh stop, but we are now at our required destination."

Harry smelt the salty sea air and sighed. His eyes widen when he saw five really big half-naked boys, plus two girls. They reminded him of Jacob, they all had the same cropped black hair and red-brown skin. There shocked expressions looked the same as well. One girl was beautiful in an exotic way, she was tall and very muscular, she fit in perfectly. Harry's eyes zeroed in on the smaller woman. She had copper skin and long black hair. The right side of her face was scarred from her hairline to her chin, by three thick red lines. The lines were long healed and the one known as Sam was getting a little angry as Harry stared. Jacob and Edward carefully lifted the tank up and out of the van, then into the yellow sand.

Carlisle walked over to Sam and shook his hand. Jacob pointed to his pack brothers."Harry these are my pack mates."

Harry nodded pointing to the one with scarred face. He gestured her to come to him and she did, followed by Sam. Sam growled as Harry put a hand on her left cheek, but Harry paid him no mind. "What is your name?"

She smiled. "Emily Young."

"Well Emily you are very beautiful, I think you deserve this." He took his hand away and blew on it. He then placed it back on the scarred side of her face. Everyone watched as the scars started to knit and fade away like they were never even there. Carlisle looked the most comical, and everyone else's jaw just dropped even wider. Harry took his hand away and Emily touched her now smooth scar-less face. Warm tears started to pour from her eyes and Harry wiped them away. "My dear, you're welcome."

Unable to control herself she hugged him, tightly as if she never wanted to let go. "Thank you, Thank you, Thank you", she chanted. She pulled away and in shocked she saw Sam's eyes start to fill up with tears. He no longer had to see what he had done to her, it was like a new leaf was turned. He was all choked up, for the first time.

Harry looked at Jacob and Edward and they lifted and set the tank down as close as they could next to the water. Harry managed to pulled himself up and over the edge of the tank. He held his breath as he dragged himself. He took a big gulp of sea water and smiled at everyone. "Thank you once again, It is my time to leave."

"Will you come back?" Jacob asked and he cringed while he said it because even in his ears he sounded so childish and needy

Harry nodded. "I want you, Carlisle, and Edward to meet me here at Dusk."And with that sentence Harry was gone and Jacob felt empty, like all the life was sucked out of him and Edward strangely felt the same way. Dusk was just a few hours away but somehow it felt like an eternity.

...

His city was destroyed, completely and utterly destroyed. Buildings that have been up for decades were crumbs and heaps on the ground. There were bodies upon bodies of his people, along with the enemies. Blood stained water was everywhere, you just didn't want to breathe. Harry held in a sob trying to say strong for the sake of his people. He swam to his home which him and Athena shared. Surprisingly it was still standing, it actually looked untouched. He pushed the white double doors to his house open and didn't expect to see what he was seeing now. "King Apollo." Everyone screamed, clearly surprised by his appearance, but they still swam over to him. There were so many people, so many survivors it made Harry want to cry of pure happiness.

"We won Apollo!" Bork cheered, Harry called him commander because he never gave up on anything and he could command the hell out of any one. The two became good friends over the years. Bork was always known for his long green beard and choker of shark fangs.

Harry put a strong hand on Bork's shoulder and smiled."I'm glad you led our people to victory my friend, but tell me where is Athena?" The cheering and chanting stopped, turning into silence. Right then and there Harry knew something was wrong, so he repeated. "Where is Athena?"

Bork looked down solemnly. "She rests in your room, but I fear this time she rests in an everlasting sleep."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed...


End file.
